The Tale of an Old Cuckoo Clock
by Fire The Canon
Summary: The clock has been with Hepzibah for years, and it did not belong to her. Will it ever find its true owner?


_**Written for the 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge (HepzibahRolf)**_

 _ **Written for the Prompt Relay Challenge (prompt: shock)**_

 _ **Written for round 4 of the Quidditch League (Captain: emotion-surprise. Cannot use the word)**_

* * *

 **The Tale of an Old Cuckoo Clock**

 **1943**

The clanking of a walking stick was all that could be heard in the old, Smith family home. The only resident of the property had injured her leg not that long ago, and had refused magical help.

"Oh, it's just old age," she had said as she waved the Healers away. She had then proceeded to lift herself from the hospital bed and limp out of the hospital and Apparate home. That had been almost two months ago now, and her leg still pained her.

"Hokey," she called in a shaky voice, resting against the mantelpiece for to catch her breath.

There was a loud pop and a shy creature appeared beside the old woman.

"Mistress called?" it said in a squeaky voice.

The old woman smiled affectionately at the house-elf before picking up a cuckoo clock off the mantelpiece. She ran her wrinkly fingers over the edges, removing the dust. "Hokey, I must confess something." It was a struggle for her to do it, but she managed to carry the clock to a couch by the window. With a loud groan, she collapsed into it and rested the clock on her lap.

Hokey listened with wide eyes and pricked ears.

"I learnt long ago that this heirloom, this clock, does not belong to my family. It belongs to another." She coughed as a cloud of dust lifted from the clock. "Hokey, I need you to return it for –" She coughed again.

Hokey took the clock from the limp hand of her mistress. "Where should Hokey return the heirloom?" the little house-elf asked in a squeaky, terrified voice.

But no reply came. Her mistress had sunk into a daze. She would return when she was ready.

Hokey placed the old cuckoo clock back on the mantelpiece.

…

 **2000**

Rolf nearly jumped out of his skin as a presence appeared behind him. Soft fingers on his shoulder told him it was only his partner, Luna.

"It's old," he said as she came to stand beside him. He ran his fingers over a dusty mantelpiece. "But we could make it home."

Luna smiled. "We could make it _our_ home," she answered.

He kissed her temple and placed an arm across her shoulders. "Shall we look around?"

They moved through the small cottage, coughing every time they entered a new room. It had once belonged to a prominent wizarding family, but it had out died sixty years ago with someone who went by the name Hepzibah Smith. She had been murdered in the property, and it had been unoccupied ever since.

When they reached the attic, Rolf frowned. "It's locked," he said.

Luna took out her wand, and after muttering _Alohomora_ softly, the door swung open. "Sometimes, I wonder how you managed five Os," she commented mildly.

They entered the attic with great interest. It was dark and contained the musty smell a room that hadn't been occupied in years did. Rolf lit his wand.

"There's so much in here," he commented. He stumbled on a dinner set that was lying at his feet. "I can't move."

"We should clean this out before we move in." Luna moved to an old cupboard which smelled as if something had died inside. On top of it was an old cuckoo clock with a note attached.

"Interesting," she muttered.

Rolf came to stand by her.

"This clock belongs to me," he read, repeating the words that were written on the parchment. He studied it for a moment. "It looks familiar."

Luna shrugged and tucked the clock into her robes. "I suppose there are many of them around." She smiled. "It looks as if it belongs on the mantelpiece," she said.

Rolf smiled and nodded. It did indeed.

…

 **1944**

"The clock was stolen long ago by a family member I do not wish to name." Hepzibah placed the clock in front of the Minister, who studied it with scrutiny.

"Ms Smith, the Wizengamot has little time for stolen goods from long ago. If it has not been claimed by ow, please take it home and be thankful you are in possession of such a beautiful item."

Hepzibah's mouth began to move up and down as if she were a fish. Keep it? She could keep it? She had been worried about being sent to prison.

Leaving the courtroom with a bored-looking jury staring after her, Hepzibah hobbled back to the lift which would take her to the first floor. It had taken her a while to get to the place due to her age, and now it would take her longer to get back.

She got to keep the clock, though; something she had not expected. It didn't belong to her – it never had – but now she was told she could keep it by the law itself.

What wonderful news!

Upon her return Hokey appeared with tea. "Mistress… Mistress…." The house-elf appeared in shock as she stared at her mistress clutching the clock closely to her chest. "Mistress still has the clock!"

Hepzibah sat on the couch with a grunt. "Hokey," she began cheerfully. "I have been granted permission to keep my clock!"

Hokey's eyes flapped with confusion. "But, Mistress, it does not belong to you."

Hepzibah nodded, petting the clock as if it were a cat. "I will keep it with me until I can return it to its owner." She laid her head against the back rest and fell asleep, leaving Hokey to clean up the tea which had not been drunk.

…

 **2001**

The clock struck midnight, the little bird making twelve chirps. Rolf looked up from his parchment, his heart pounding in his chest. Despite spending many nights curled up by the fireplace finishing off work, the clock managed to get him every time. A year in the house, and he had not yet become used to having it.

"Bloody bird," he mumbled, returning to his study of a new species which had been located in the depths of the African jungle. It was thought to produce venom which when mixed with Gillyweed could restore memory. A potion like that could seemingly reduce the number of people St Mungo's cared for in the mental health ward.

The clock chirped for the twelfth time and Rolf peered over his glasses at the strange object Luna had placed there over a year ago. It hadn't moved since, but gathered dust. It oddly fitted in the home they had bought and repaired. It was as if it… belonged.

Rolf hummed to himself in contemplation. It was strange, really, and he had never considered it before; but perhaps what Luna said was in fact true. I didn't just feel as if it belonged in the house, but it was as if it belonged to them.

He contemplated it for another moment before shaking his head. No, that was ridiculous. They'd just become accustomed to the clock being there. That was all. It was just an old heirloom owned by a woman who had passed away many years ago.

Rolf returned to his work for another thirty minutes before heading to bed. That night, he dreamed of the clock and his great-grandfather, Newt Scamander.

…

 **1945**

"Oh, Hokey, what a wonderful gift!" Hepzibah stared with delight at the gift her little house-elf had left for her. She had not been expecting it, but it was her eightieth birthday after all, and who else was there to celebrate with?

Hokey flushed with pleasure. "Hokey is pleased Mistress is pleased," she said.

"I was not expecting a gift. I was – oh…." Hepzibah had finally managed to get the poorly wrapped birthday present open and her face had filled with colour.

"Mistress doesn't like?" Hokey asked, suddenly sounding worried. "Hokey can return!" She hurried to take the gift away, but Hepzibah held up a hand. She was looking into a cuckoo clock which was almost identical to the one she already owned. Just newer.

"Hokey?"

"Hokey is sorry, Mistress. Hokey thought that if Mistress had her own she would not feel guilty for having another that did not belong to her." She bowed her head with shame. "Hokey is sorry, Mistress."

"No, no, my little house-elf," Hepzibah said, shaking her head. "I do not hate the present, I adore it. You have chosen well." Without another word, she scooped Hokey into her arms and hugged her tightly.

Hokey felt her heart clench as she tried to break free. "Mistress, Mistress, what are… Mistress, Hokey does not like –" Hokey had not been expecting such a gesture. In fact, it was very much against protocol for somebody to hug a house-elf. Hokey was lucky that Mistress was kind to her, but to hug?

Not realising the discomfort of her house-elf, Hepzibah set Hokey down and then stood from the couch with more effort than it should have taken someone. She hobbled over with her walking stick to the mantelpiece and set the clock beside the other.

"The question is now, Hokey, what shall I do with the other clock?"

Hokey – who was still recovering from the shock of being hugged – brushed herself down before stating, "Mistress, Hokey thinks the clock should be returned to its rightful owner."

Hepzibah nodded, agreeing. "Yes, Hokey, I think it is about time that it was. Finally." She smiled as she took away the original clock. For years, the knowledge of owning it had plagued her. Now, it was about time she gave it back to whom it belonged.

Setting herself down on the couch with a quill and some parchment, she began.

 _Dear Mr Scamander._

…

 **2002**

 _It is with shock and sadness that today we report the loss of one truly terrific man. Newton (Newt) Scamander has given so much to the wizarding community with his research and discoveries in both plants and creatures. Some of these findings have led to potions which have saved the lives of many. It is with a truly saddened heart that we all must say goodbye._

Luna rested a hand on Rolf's back as his eyes scanned the paper. Newt's death had happened so suddenly. Rolf had been writing to him only a few weeks prior to the _Daily Prophet_ report. He had been lively and looking forward to a visit from them next week.

"Are you okay?" she asked soothingly.

Rolf nodded, setting the paper aside. "It just came as a… as a –" He couldn't finish his sentence as he was overcome with emotion. He buried his head into his hands.

Luna kissed his temple affectionately. "I know," she said. She took the paper from his lap and placed it on the coffee table in front of them. The cuckoo clock on the mantelpiece chirped three in the afternoon.

After it had finished, Luna rested her hand over his. "Should we go out?" she asked.

"Go out?" Rolf questioned. "Where?"

Luna smiled. "Just for a walk." Their home was situated a few feet from a forest and they often took afternoon walks through there.

Rolf got to his feet and then offered a hand to Luna. She accepted, planting a kiss on his lips.

"As long as we're back before dinner," he said as the left the house, hand-in-hand.

…

 **2083**

He was startled from his doze when the clock chirped midnight. Blinking, he glanced up as the little bird popped out to let him know he should be in bed. Rather than obeying its request, he lifted himself from his favourite armchair and hobbled over to the antique.

It had been left there almost one hundred years ago by his darling Luna, and even after her untimely passing, he had not removed it. She had loved it, and in her memory, he had kept it there.

With shaking hands he reached out to pick up the clock. It was heavy, he could barely hold it with his frail body. He twisted and turned it, thinking it was about time he switched the darn thing off. It kept him from sleeping.

It wasn't until he flipped it upside down did he notice the inscription at the bottom. It was tiny – barely noticeable – but his weak eyes could just make it out.

 _This clock is the property of Hepzibah Smith. Its identical twin has been returned to its true owner, Newton Scamander._

Rolf stared at the writing at the bottom. He now knew why the clock had been so familiar when Luna had placed it there all those years ago. A clock identical to that had been in his great-grandfather's home throughout his childhood. When he had passed they had sold the property with everything inside of it.

Setting the clock back in its place, he decided against switching it off. It had been a part of their lives for so long, why not for however long he had left?

He waddled back over to the armchair and sat back down to doze once more. In an hour's time he would be woken again by the clock, asking him to go to bed again. He never did, though.

He had stayed by that clock for the last five years; the five years he had been without his Luna.

* * *

 _ **It was actually really hard to portray surprise as an emotion when it is more commonly used as a noun. I tried to portray many different sides and reasons for surprise. I hope I managed! Please let me know what you thought if you read it. Thank you!  
**_


End file.
